Twice
Jin Bubaigawara, more known by his Villain name, Twice, is an antagonist in the manga/anime series, My Hero Academia. He is affiliated with the League of Villains and a member of the organization's Vanguard Action Squad. He is a villain that can create clones of people or objects through physical contact. He suffers from severe dissociative identity disorder due to a past incident with his Quirk that drove him insane, and wonders if he's the true Twice or a clone that killed the original. He is voiced by Daichi Endou in the Japanese dub, and Newton Pittman in the English dub. Personality Prior to joining the league, Twice seems to suffer from DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder), from a result of creating clones of himself. At the end of the day, he continues to wonder whether he's the original or just another clone, as the clones ended up killing each other. When he joined the league, he gained a bit of an active personality in him. He also has a habit of contradicting himself, as he insulted Dabi at one point, then immediately praises him a moment later. Eventually these feelings turned into genuine devotion and respect for his fellow members, to the point of wanting to avenge Magne, and willing to follow any orders with little question. Despite usually being competent villain, he is quite immature and prone to act without thinking on occasion. He gets along well with the other members, especially Himiko Toga, who he shares a strong friendship with. Twice seems to have develop romantic feelings for her, due to her supportive nature. History Background In the past, Jin was a man who abused his Quirk by cloning himself repetitively, over and over. Jin became a "king" among his clones and made them do his bidding. However, the clones began to rebel once they began claiming each other to be the real Jin. The clones eventually engaged in a brutal fight, which resulted the real Jin in receiving a concussion. The fight dragged on for nine days, until the clones eventually killed each other. To this day, Jin remains unsure of whether or not he is the original. Forest Training Camp Arc Twice first appears in Good Evening, where he and the rest of the of the Vanguard Action Squad plan to attack the U.A. students at their camp. After the team separated on their own, Twice accompanied Dabi and created a clone of him to attack the students at their camp facility. The clone was later defeated by Shota Aizawa, much to Twice's criticism about Dabi's strength. However, when the real Dabi showed up, Twice contradicts himself by praising Dabi for his strength, leaving Dabi slightly confused. Dabi then orders him to create two more clones, in which Twice does so. He then sends the clones to keep Shota Aizawa and Sekijiro Kan occupied for the time being. After Katsuki Bakugo's capture, Mr. Compress informs Dabi and the rest of the Vanguard Action Squad. Twice was very glad to hear such news, but was told by Dabi to wait for his return. Dabi points out how there is no gas or fire nearby to make their escape more successful, but Twice doesn't mind, as he claims that the plan doesn't always have to go accordingly. Immediately, Dabi heard noises behind some bushes (which in truth was Yuga Aoyama hiding in fear) and went to investigate, but was immediately stopped by Twice, who asked him to call back the Nomu, since he was the only one that could command it. Eventually, Himiko Toga later regrouped with the two. Twice was unpleased with how she only got one sample of blood since she was told to bring back at least three. He noticed how Toga looked more cheerful than she normally does. He asked her why that was the case, in which she replied how she met some new friends and a boy that's fallen in love with. Believing she was referring to him, Twice was disgusted, saying he had no interest in taking her, while Dabi was trying to get them to be quiet. The three were eventually discovered by Izuku Midoriya, Mezo Shoji and Shoto Todoroki, whom had managed to defeat Mr. Compress. Twice commented on how he knew the three heroes, then immediately asks who they are. After Dabi made the first attack, Twice attempts to fight Todoroki, but is pushed back by his ice wall. He attempts to fight him once more but was defeated once again. Eventually, Kurogiri opens his Warp Gate for the Vanguard Action Squad to take their leave. Twice was one of the few villains that managed to escape. Hideout Raid Arc After Bakugo's capture, Twice and the rest of the villains observed as Tomura Shigaraki welcomed Bakugo to their team. They then watch the U.A's public apology regarding the attack on the camp, which Tomura then criticizes for their failure of creating a just society. After explaining to Bakugo what the League of Villains are aiming for, Tomura orders Dabi to free him, but Dabi has Twice do it, being very cautious around Bakugo. Once Bakugo is set free, he immediately attacks Tomura and attempts to intimidate the other villains. However, none of them are afraid, as he has no chance of escaping. However, the hideout is immediately raided by All Might and the rest of the Pro Heroes, who restrain the villains down. All For One rescues them by using Kurogiri's warp gate to give them their escape. After All For One's defeat, the League of Villains eventually split up, with Twice hiding back in an apartment. He eventually receives a call from Giran, who tells him that Tomura plans to bring back the League of Villains together. After the phone call ends, Twice observes the villainous group, Team Reservoir Dogs, only to see that they have been beaten by the Eight Precepts of Death. Internship Arc Eventually, Twice rejoins the League of Villains and meets Kai Chisaki, believing he's come to join the team as well. This turns out to be false, however, as Chisaki plans to instead use the League of Villains as a stepping stone for him to accomplish his goals. Chisaki then sends his men to raid their hideout, which almost breaks out in a brawl. Eventually, the group of villains leave, leaving Twice furious, wanting to dispatch them. However, Tomura refuses. During a meeting, Chisaki asks Tomura for Toga and Twice to temporarily join his group, to which he agrees, believing that they are capable and puts his fate in them. When the heroes infiltrate the Yakuza base, Twice makes a clone of Toga, which then attacks the Pro Hero, Rock Lock. Twice then later confronts Sir Nighteye with a clone of Rappa, only to be defeated very easily. Twice eventually escapes the battle, having a panic about his mask being torn, due to his personality separating. Toga eventually meets up with him where she wraps his face together with a bandage, much to his appeasement. Eventually, the two were able to make their escape. Powers and Abilities *'Double': Twice's Quirk allows him to create clones of people and things. Before creating clones, he requires the measurements of the person he plans to copy, before he can actually create clones of said person. The clones themselves carry over the exact appearance and personality of the original person, even copying their Quirks. When a clone gets destroyed, they turn into a liquid substance and melt away. *'Strategy': While not much of a physical fighter, Twice is very proficient at strategy. Using his quirk, he and Dabi successfully distracted the pro heroes for a while. He also concocted a plan to assist in the arrest of Chisaki by using Himiko's Quirk, in order to lure the heroes to their location. He then proceeded to convince Mr. Compress' to use his quirk in a almost successful attempt at capturing Eri. Had it not been for Chisaki's Quirk, they would have captured her. However, Twice's main role in the League of Villains is currently providing invaluable support to his teammates with his clones. Weaknesses: It should be noted that Twice has no control of the clones he creates. This was shown when he created clones of himself and the clones eventually turned against each other, killing themselves. Also due to past trauma with his clones, he refuses to use it on himself. Gallery Twice Color 2.png Jin Color 2.png Chapter 149.png|Chapter 149 cover. Trivia *Twice's appearance may partially be based off of Deadpool, due to the similarities in terms of look and their comedic nature. **Interestingly enough, the concept of Twice having a split personality and using his mask to maintain his sanity is also used for Rorschach. External Links *Twice - Boku No Hero Academia Wiki. Category:Male Category:Supervillains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:My Hero Academia Villains Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Weaklings Category:Tragic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Comic Relief Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Twin/Clone Category:Trickster Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Strategic Category:In Love